


Sorry

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Sorry

You were laying on your bed as the door to your bedroom opened. You didn’t need to turn around to know that your boyfriend Sam had just walked in.  
“I’m sorry.” he said as he stood in the door frame.  
“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.” you said sitting up and turning to face him.  
“Of course I mean it baby.”  
“Than why didn’t your apology come sooner Sam? Why didn’t you say sorry l when you realized what time it was or when you saw my texts, or the voicemails I left and not a whole fucking day later? Sam I trusted you to keep your word and you let me make a fool of myself.  
“I can’t go back and fix it baby and I want to know what can I do to make it up to you?”  
“Sam this isn’t something you can fix. I know it wasn’t your fault your flight home was canceled but you missed my sister’s wedding. You also didn’t bother to call me I spent the whole wedding worrying about you as family members kept asking where you where. They really wanted to meet you.” You stopped you wanted to rant at him more. It’s what you thought you wanted to do since you came home after the wedding but now having him here all you wanted was him to hold you. However you were also feeling super stuban now so the two of you were just there in silence for awhile. Sam walked out of the room knowing that this wasn’t going anywhere.  
“Sam wait!” You said. He didn’t come back in. So you got out of your bed and went looking for him. You found him in the kitchen filling a vase with water. A bouquet of flowers sitting on on the counter.  
“I don’t want to fight.” Sam said as he grabbed the flowers off the counter and put them in the vase. “And you're right I should have let you know I wasn’t going to make. I’m even more sorry that I made you worried. And while I know that these flowers aren’t going to fix it I hope it’s start. I love you Y/N.” You walked over to Sam and wrapped your arms around him. “I love you too Sam.” You said as you nuzzled your face into his chest. Sam hunged you back and kissed the top of your head.


End file.
